DC Villlains Battle Royale Season 1 Episode 3
DC Villains Battle Royale Fighters: Deathstroke, Doomsday, Darkseid, Lobo, Sinestro, and The Joker. Season 1 Episode 3 The main villains of DC Universe are chosen for the next battle. Deathstroke: Prepare to die. Lobo chews on a cigar. Doomsday roars in anger. Darkseid: I will win. Sinestro: I am the greatest DC Villain! The Joker: I'll make DC Villain pie! ENTER THE HEAT OF BATTLE! GO FOR IT! The Joker quickly throws a pie in Lobo's face. The Joker then runs at Lobo and starts whacking him with his crowbar. The Joker quickly kicks Lobo into Doomsday. Doomsday roars in anger and punches Lobo to Deathstroke, who kicks Lobo to Darkseid, who punches Lobo to Sinestro, who makes a rock and smashes Lobo with the rock. Doomsday grabs Sinestro and throws him to the ground. Doomsday and Darkseid then start to wrestle. Doomsday punches Darkseid to the ground. Doomsday then grabbed Darkseid's head and threw it off of his body. OHHH DECAPITATED! DARKSEID IS OUT! Sinestro made a shield and sword, and ran at The Joker. Sinestro swung his sword at Joker, but Joker dodged the strike and leaped backwards. Joker then threw a grenade, (Really just some toxic gas, no big deal. xD), and threw it at Sinestro. Sinestro blocked the grenade with his shield and flew at Deathstroke. Deathstroke grabbed his sword and ran at Sinestro. Deathstroke's and Sinestro's swords clashed together. Deathstroke sneakily grabbed his gun from his back and shot Sinestro in the eye. Sinestro yelled in pain. Deathstroke then sliced Sinestro's head off. OHHH THAT SCENE IS FROM DEATHSTROKE VS DEADPOOL DEATH BATTLE AM I RIGHT? SINESTRO IS OUT OF THE BATTLE ROYALE! Joker grabbed his gun and shot Deathstroke in the arm. Joker then tackled Deathstroke and started whacking him in the face with his crowbar. Deathstroke kicked Joker off of him, and then sliced Joker's arm off of his body. Deathstroke then ran at Doomsday. Doosmday punched Lobo in the face, and then smashed him to the ground. Lobo grabbed a knife and cut Doomsday's arm. Doomsday roared in anger and dropped Lobo. Lobo ran at Deathstroke and swung his knife at Deathstroke. Deathstroke dodged the strike, grabbed his staff, and whacked Lobo backwards. Deathstroke then grabbed his gun. Deathstroke: You fall- Deathstroke heard a gun shot, and saw Lobo fall to the ground. Deathstroke turned around to see The Joker put away his gun. The Joker: Let's have some fun! LOBO HAS FALLEN! LOBO IS OUT! Doomsday grabbed Deathstroke and The Joker and smashed them to the ground, and then threw them into a building. The Joker shot Deathstroke in the chest, but Deathstroke had a bullet proof suit on, so it felt like a punch. Deathstroke grabbed his sword and kicked The Joker backwards, into Doomsday. Doomsday punched The joker into the air, and in mid air The Joker shot Doomsday in the eye. Doomsday roared in pain and anger and grabbed The Joker. The Joker threw a pie at Doomsday's other eye. Meanwhile, Deathstroke was setting up his sniper. Almost ready. Doomsday once again roared in anger, and smashed The Joker into the ground with all of his might. Almost every single one of The Joker's bones were broken. Doomsday then grabbed The Joker and ripped him in half, and laughed, and then looked at Deathstroke. DOOMSDAY HAD SOME FUN! THE JOKER IS OUT!!!! Doomsday noticed Deathstroke's sniper was ready. Doomsday leaped to the right just before Deathstroke shot him. Doomsday then ran at Deathstroke angrily. Deathstroke started shooting more bullets, some of them hitting him, some of them missing him. Doomsday grabbed Deathstroke by the feet and leaped into the air. Doomsday then smashed Deathsroke into the ground with all of his might. Deathstroke grabbed his sword and ran at Doomsday. Deathstroke stabbed Doomsday in the arm, and Doomsday roared in anger. Deathstroke then kicked Doomsday with all of his might, but Doomsday was so big, he barely moved. Deathstroke went for another blow with his sword. Deathstroke swung wildly at Doomsday, but Doomsday punched the sword in half. Deathstroke: What? Doomsday then grabbed Deathstroke by the head, and ate him whole. Doomsday roared in victory. K.O!!!!!!! This Melee's Winner Is... Doomsday!!!!!